Pokemon Uprising Legends
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Up on Mt. Silver, the legendary trainer known as Red watches the world from below, waiting for his worthy opponent to appear. He has defeated many who claim to be better than him, and yet Red find no satisfaction at dealing with Trainers who's ego boosted by their greed of wealth, fame or power. Arceus, the Legendary Origin Pokémon decides to pay him a visit.


**Disclaimer;** Hello again, MegaAuthor here with another Pokémon fanfic piece, this time on the universe which is entirely not mine. Thanks to Soldier of the Future, or SOTF for short for allowing me to mould this character which he couldn't do so without turning this particular character into a Gary Stu. In a lot of way, Red is consider a Gary Stu (especially those who… for some reason enjoy seeing the ageless Ash walking around practically ageless kid after being airing for 10 years or so), but Red has a lot more than that, and I personally took a lot of element from the Manga series with a dash of video game references. His still consider overpowered and completely broken (his Pokémon has the highest stat than what the players could possibly mustered, and not even EV training could match up to Red's powerful Pokémon) but his still beatable.

Although it set on the Pokémon Uprising fanfic series, this special chapter occurred much, MUCH later in the series, most possibly even after the 'We Wish you a Legendary Christmas' chapter from SOTF own design. It may or may not be canon, depending on what SOTF personally view is.

Pokémon franchise belongs to Nintendo Entertainment

Pokémon Uprising story arch belongs to Soldier of the Future

Please read and review. If you're interested in this awesome fanfic, go check out Soldier of the Future Pokémon Uprising.

* * *

**Pokémon Uprising; Legends**

"_I've heard the story, about the mysteries Pokémon Trainer up on that (Mt. Silver) waiting patiently for a worthy trainer._

_I don't know who started that rumour, but the youngsters these days really should not take this rumour seriously._

_If you wanna be the best, then go to the Pokémon League. If you wanna make yourself useful to the public service, join the Pokémon Ranger. Your choice."_

Pokémon Ranger Kellyn comment regarding Red

"_You can't WIN against Red, you SURVIVE against Red"_

Unknown Pokémon Trainer

* * *

**POKÉNEWS SPECIAL: MT. SILVER**

Mt. Silver, tallest mountain on Kanto/Johto region and situated right at the middle, house many powerful, and dangerous series of Pokémon, most of it are at its final evolution peak. The path to the mountain entrance is not easy, not even the slightest, and house only a single urban structure; the Pokémon Center, occupied by a number of Pokémon Ranger on standby in case a Pokémon trainer came down running down the hill. These posted Rangers would regularly spray Max Repel onto themselves while on patrol at the foot of the mountain to warn off the dangerous Pokémon here, but even the foul smell of odour did little but to risk the Rangers lives to encounter a severely dangerous Pokémon. Due to this fact alone, official parties are greatly concern of the present hazard thus the level of restrictions to gain access into this hazardous area is regulate, though in time the regulation for entry becomes ridiculously outrageous - initially it require 16 badges - 8 from Kanto and another 8 from Johto and win 2 consecutive rounds on the Elite Four, then 24 badges from either Sinnoh or Hoenn region in conjunction with the previous 16 badges with 4 consecutive matches with the Elite Four, and later on 32 badges from all four region and a grand total of 5 consecutive battle against the Elite Four. The number of restrictions is extremely strict for a reason, even a skilled trainer, be that with a team of powerful parties of Pokémon or a number of traveling Pokémon trainer are ill-equipped to the harsh danger in the mountain entrance. Some theories suggest that, as the restrictions for ill-prepared trainers continue to stack up, the more powerful the wild Pokémon are on the mountain, with new species of never before seen Pokémon begin to thrive here. Though this news may give criminal organization like Team Rocket to jump into the area and catch as many Pokémon as they can carry, this poorly arrange scheme are easily backfired when even a mere Rattata on Mt. Silver are able to use potent tactic like Endeavours. Most criminal gang and organization tried to gain some kind of ground for them to call it a base, only to have the poor lot running down the hills, being chased by angry horde of Pokémon. Up to 97% of criminal activity attempt to find root on the foot of the mountain to call their own, only to have them violently expel forcefully by the Pokémon that inhabit here. As one of the most recent dedicated hero, Pokémon Ranger Leon would put it, "The sorry bastard didn't know what hit them."

Most Pokémon trainers, most noticeable Elite Trainers will come here to train, to home their Pokémon skill with combat experience and nabbing never before seen Pokémon outside of its natural habitat. Many of these Elite Trainers would train at the foot of the mountain, near the Pokémon Center if possible, but the brave few would venture into the mountain, training their Pokémon much further and discover hidden treasures in a form of loot and items. Many advent adventures believe the treasure here in the mountain are most positively belongs to another Pokémon trainer of the past, and there are many hidden treasures to be uncovered. The Elite Pokémon Trainer, Jered Trevor and his company of powerful Pokémon, who help us record this story, tell us his thorough experience while inside the mountain, bravely risking his life despite the danger. After 5 days later, he emerge, tired and battered. This is what he had to say;

"I have never, in all my life, thought it was possible for me to risk myself for the sake of others to know what it was like in there; I've seen marvellous beauty in there, encountering powerful and menacing Pokémon outside of what I normally would find, the sound of rushing waterfall and the bitter cold air inside the very mountain. It has the most beautiful wonders like nowhere else, and the danger is constantly there to prey upon you, one foot away at the time. You can easily awe the beauty at one moment, shock and driven in the next. The first day was an okay moment, gone fishing for a bit and hooked a freaking Gyarados! With an Old Rod I might add! Second day was pretty much crazy, with wild and dangerous Pokémon popping up out of nowhere ready to murder you - did I mention that Golem is there? It tried using Explosion on the first go; had to stop it with a powerful Hydro Cannon. The third and fourth day is when I'm ready to give up, as I remember fighting ghostly Pokémon left and right, and my food supply is running low. On the fifth day I make a mad dash back, after applying Max Repel onto myself. The smelly odour agent does nothing, and it attracts even more powerful Pokémon in its place. Naturally I dump my last few food scraps as bait, and continue my mad dash back. I swore to myself not to go in there again... but somehow I feel satisfied. Very satisfied by what Mt. Silver has to offer. I'm planning to go in again, hopefully with a party of Trainers."

When we comment regarding how many trainer he manage to find in his travel, he sadly shock his head; he was the only soul in the mountain.

However, Jered Trevor is not the only Elite Pokémon Trainer that entered the mountain and survive, many Elite Pokémon Trainers who value his or her life would know the first sign of defeat in hand; food supply running low, party Pokémon has weak stamina, lack of adequate clothing and potion of any kind is running low. Few manage to ascend to the tallest peak, and even fewer could tell a folktale of a legendary trainer that stood at the top of the summit.

To those who are new, legend says that at the very peak of Mt. Silver is home to a trainer who not only conquered the icy wind and the wild powerful Pokémon, he is also believed to have crush Team Rocket organization on Kanto and Johto alone many months ago. Rumour has it that this unbeatable Pokémon trainer, who we shall not reveal, owned a team of powerful Pokémon that could easily wipe out an army of Pokémon of any size, intrigues many trainers across the world. These rumours mostly based on speculation, wild imagination and thus far had not been revealed to be true. These rumours include his prowess capability that would make even the mythical Legendary Pokémon to respect him as one of their own peers. Some say that this trainer successfully captured all known Pokémon type to date, even the latter generation that had yet to be explored. Others believed the trainer remain undefeated during his travels and a number of these gossips also include the possibility that this mythical Pokémon trainer flawlessly defeat the entire league of Elite Four on all four continents and their champions. Though the rumour continues to circulate, it gives an unsettling attention to the Pokémon League Official and for Mt. Silver itself. This brought a lot of attention to every trainer across the globe, and since it is a fixed legend, many trainers, from all continents would try to confirm this myth out of curiosity alone.

Many Elite Pokémon trainers across the world, showing off their collection of badges and ribbons from every region they participate in order to challenge this mythical trainer. Many so-called Elite Pokémon champions from across region took this challenge seriously, hiking the dangerous and treacherous ground. Thus far, from the accumulated data shared by the Pokémon Ranger, there is 1,410 trainers in total which gain entry into the sanctum ground of Mt. Silver, roughly 50 trainers enter into the mountain itself, and only a handful of them actually reach to the peak.

One such Pokémon Trainer, Raine and her Pokémon companion, a golden rare Scizor, succeed at reaching to the peak alone before returning to the foot of the mountain drained. Her previous comment was "He is real, the whole myth about him" before flying off with her Dragonite. Even now the young red haired Pokémon trainer can be seen visiting Mt. Silver on her usual round. When approach Miss Raine however, she gives no comment in regard of this legendary Pokémon trainer, other than, "You can't win him."

Lance, the previous Elite Four member of Kanto and former champion of the Johto League, have this to say; "This mythical trainer is a hoax, a made up story to allow silly children that there is such things as a Pokémon Master. The number of confirmation is a joke, and what in Arceus name would he be doing up in at the peak of the mountain? What motive does it have? Answer; nothing. It does nothing of value. As a former Champion of the Johto League, I urge all thriving trainers to drop this delusional sense and see the bigger picture; the Pokémon League Ultimate Cup Celebration on Unova Region will be held soon, and the Pokémon celebration there will further remind people that there will always be powerful Pokémon trainers to do battle, forge rival and friends, and NOT that delusional trainer up in Mt. Silver."

This is Pokémon Pokénews Special and I'm your special host, Brick Traviss, signing out.

* * *

**Mt. Silver at the peak of the mountain...**

"_This is Pokémon Pokénews Special and I'm your special host, Brick Traviss, signing out"_

The radio station broadcast on his Pokédex immediately switch to one of the random Pokémon collection music - jazz to be precise. The title of the song is Battle Theme, played in slow jazz, obviously meant for those folks who have more money than they could do with. It was relaxing to hear, but it didn't have that driven enthusiasm as the metal rock version; that theme could drive a trainer to battle something that is 10 times the average danger and feel epic afterwards.

Of course, that is his opinion, and his opinion cannot be merit when he is proclaimed to be nothing more than a fable. A fable to the whole world. Well, he didn't care; he didn't care if the world decides to shoot itself at the foot, and that he had to clean up the mess. Nostalgia aside, he missed the chance when the world did shoot itself, but the level of catastrophic event about a year ago just seemed mild for him. It's probably the cold wind that has numbed his feeling. He smile regardlessly, enjoying the radio broadcast that felt so distance and yet so close to home.

Home. That single word begins to float in his mind; how long has it been since he left home? He could easily climb down from Mt. Silver and see his hometown, but will there be anyone there at all, waiting for him in open arms? Would anyone there even remember him? No, of course not; he has been alone for as long as he can remember - he has Professor Oak, a figurative father of sort, but only because the researcher will send him to a new region to scan, analyze and scope out new species of Pokémon. He has a few well spirited friends, but he doubt none of them remember who he is anymore, or if any of them are alive in some cases. He sighs, staring down from the tallest peak in Kanto/Johto region, waiting for someone worthy to battle him.

He has grown bored with all these so called Elite Pokémon Trainers and their mix bag of Pokémon. Very few of them survive the journey; fewer still that manage to climb all the way here. Many young and enthusiastic trainers who meet him would openly declare early victory against him, and simply rush in with no tactic, no strategy, just pure prowess. He has battle a handful of them as the foreign trainers usually fought unique and powerful Pokémon that is not normally seen in Kanto/Johto region. He has no problem with such trainers; a few good attacks is enough to fell them, after toying them and giving them a sense of victory before pummel the said Pokémon with a one-hit KO move. The trainers he meet and defeat called him a brutal, sarcastic Pokémon trainer, since his tactic involves toying the Pokémon trainer he met before ending it with a bloody, bone crunching and skull crushing, and to some extent, sarcastic attack. He had too; the world is a cruel place, and if the Pokémon trainer is to be the greatest, they need to play their card right against something much more sinister than what he could had offer.

The radio broadcast stop, and a loud static soon take place. He blink, tapping the Pokédex device several times as he takes a few steps away from the steep cliff overlooking the Kanto/Johto region, unsure what had happen. He turns the dialler around in search of his favourite broadcast station when a familiar and haunting melody echoed in his ear. Staring at the radio transmitter, he whispers the dialler numbers under his breathe.

Broadcast station 8.88. That can't be good.

"Hello, Red."

The identified trainer, Red, slowly turn around to see a Pokémon far larger than himself, staring back to him in all its holy and divine stature, hovering in place in all its splendour. Red is not moved or surprise one bit; he already suspected this would happen. Sighing aloud, Red relax himself as he stood up unintimidated at the legendary Origin Pokémon as he adjust his red hat, "Hello, Arceus"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the legendary Pokémon said calmly, his voice is both heavenly and grand at the same time.

"Beats me, I've been anchored here on this icy rock for as long as I can remember." Red gesture rudely, "Also, do you mind changing into your human form? You're blocking my sun."

Arceus sigh aloud, "Rude as ever, whatever happens to the young trainer who is destined to be the greatest of 'em all?"

"He met me. And probably still curl up when the Origin Pokémon bless him with all the shiny thingamajig stuff that he doesn't need. Shook him to the core" he answers sarcastically.

Arceus huff disappointedly; not all Pokémon would address the Origin Pokémon with such tone, let alone a human. Using such tone on the Origin Pokémon is usually met with harsh divine punishment, but Red is somehow... exceptional to being punished. What special treatment did he gain that would shield him from Arceus wrath is of yet unknown to all legendary except for both Red and Arceus. The legendary Pokémon shut his eyes and his body begin to glow brightly in a bright yellow sphere. The bright sphere shrink dramatically in size and stop shrinking when it is roughly the same height of an adult human being. When the sphere grows dimmer, a middle-aged man wearing a white zebra tuxedo coat with a black tie appears before the young trainer, carrying what appears to be a handful of document in hand. He stays afloat in the air, seamlessly 'standing' on an invisible platform.

"Nice getup," Red amuses, "What happen to the other form? You know; the one that looks like a bodyguard stiff?"

Arceus in his human form gesture, "I prefer this form over that disgusting form. Didn't make me anymore noble than it is."

"I agree. Again, nice getup; you could score a few ladies on a few counts to say the least."

Arceus smile, but quickly carry himself in a strict standing position, "Red, about a month ago I have sent several invitations to you on this human event called Christmas. Mew herself brought the letter to you, as I have instructed so, but you never show up. Care to explain?"

Red put up a snide grin, "Not interest. Holidays and special event didn't sit right for me anymore. Also, I don't think it would be wise to invite someone who contributes very little during that catastrophic event several months ago between the resurrected Team Rocket and that UAAF thingamajig. I thought we both already had an agreement on that after I trash their HQ to the ground; still surprise me how they manage to recover after that incident."

"The destruction of Team Rocket HQ incident was caused by your hands, so don't drag me into this scuffle, Red." Arceus warn, "As for the battle a few months back, it was probably one of the harshest moment, yes. Almost every brave Pokémon Ranger lost their life in the battle, and the Chosen One lost a good friend in the progress. If it wasn't for Latias and Latios plead to Giratina, the clone would have remained a stone forever. I'm glad that the Unova legendary did come to our aid at the last minute in our final struggling battle."

"Oh? How did that happen?" Red asked.

"I believe you already knew that; you were subject into such position as well before being brought back by Jirachi."

"Ah, the Deoxy standard last minute killjoy moment; in a moment of their death, they will die with their captives with them, which resulting turning the captive into a stone statue." Red recalls perfectly, "I almost forgot how dangerous it was back then when the world truly did shot itself at the foot. Nostalgic moment that was."

"Yes, but that still did not answer one puzzling question," Arceus reply, rubbing his chin, "During the push into the UAAF lair, there are thousands of wild Pokémon of different species, joining the battle to aid us when our line are no thinner than a single string."

Red didn't react to it, playing it cool, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you remember the event when the Legendary Birds are disturbed on the Orange Island, and Lugia with the Chosen One had to quell their argument? Every Pokémon on Kanto and Johto region came to witness the event, before departing when the fight is over. That's not natural; I can agree that the phenomenon did disturb the air current and thus disturb the Pokémon natural lifecycle, but almost all of these Pokémon had nothing to do with it, as if something told these Pokémon to get there as quickly as possible."

"Coincidence." Red ended, snide smile stay glue on his face.

"And now, during this heated battle, every Pokémon, including the one from Unova came rushing in to help us claim victory. After the battle, I held a meeting with the rest of the legendary on the Hall of the Origin and we came to conclusion that none of them did in fact raise any kind of able reinforcements."

Red didn't immediately reply, he merely tip his red hat downward a bit, "Hmm, sounds like someone rally the lot into the fight to make things exciting. Why are we steering this discussion from that holiday thingamajig again?"

Arceus narrow his eye, "Because of you; it was you who rally the horde of Pokémon on both event, and that makes you quite qualified to be with the heroes who fought bravely on that day, even if you did not participate it. The moment those reinforcements came rushing in, I felt a familiar aura coming from the Pokémon leading the charge. It was a faint aura, blending in among the numbers, but the strangest part is that the aura is similar to yours."

"I did no such thing," Red reply, "I've been up here all my life, and I have no Pokémon army to speak of. You maybe the lord of all Pokémon and the seat of origin, that doesn't mean that what you predict and what you fathom are right. Just like Mew said, 'you should relax more, let nature take its natural course'."

The Origin Pokémon cross his arm, "How on Earth did I agree on letting you to look after humanity greatest interest when all you did was listening that trinket object rambling."

Red smiles at Arceus, "This 'trinket object rambling' is my only communication to the outside world. I can't leave my post here, remember? I could walk out and take an entire weekend off, but the Pokémon on Mt. Silver will become restless, probably without their master to look after. Can't have them going rampage down to Kanto and/or Johto now do we?"

"That's the reason why we, the counsel of the inner circle agree to appoint you as the Pokémon Master, to govern the restless Pokémon and to ensure their purity in the balance scale."

"Well, I didn't agree on that terms quite right. I'm just an ordinary human, with an affection for Pokémon and has the ability to draw the most potent ability out of them regardless of types or strength."

"That still didn't explain how you could one-shot Giratina with a Solar Beam." Arceus recalls, "No Pokémon, in any existence in the multiverse are capable of such feat."

Red scuff, "That was a lucky hit, critical even."

"And what about Groudon? Getting zap by your Pikachu's Thunder is very unlikely win, since Groudon is a ground legendary."

"Groudon was a fool to stand on a puddle of water. Never know what hit him."

Arceus sigh aloud, arm still cross, "Still, I see no logical reason why you can't come along and greet the Chosen One. He has already establish a wealth of knowledge on the legendary, and it is only a matter of time until he fulfil his destined path set before him."

"Not interest." Red reply immediately, "I see no reason to greet the boy who can't even acknowledge that the world is one step closer to destruction and all he ever worried about was his precious title, and if the rumour are true, his... hunger. If things happen by chance, than it's not worth my time; I would rather stay here than to meet someone who never reach the expectation of the last Chosen One."

"Why are you always like this Red?" Arceus snarl, "Why can't you just accept that things aren't what you expect, and the things that does matter are worth fighting for?"

The fable trainer didn't reply, he merely turn his back against Arceus and starts to walk away in a rude manner. This quickly wear any patience he had and quickly snap into anger, "I'M TALKING TO YOU RED!"

Red stop walking, he turn his head enough to see Arceus, whose anger has revert him back to his Pokémon form. Red didn't smile, he instead scowl, "Don't you ever raise your voice at me Arceus. Or god help me for what I would do."

Both human and Pokémon stare at one another menacingly. As the legendary Origin Pokémon, Arceus is the most powerful known Pokémon around, able to perform powerful arcane of destruction if he so ever wish, but Red is no slouch; his ability to amplify his Pokémon to harm legendary types did cause some fear to most legendary ranking Pokémon under Arceus. Red is also known to fight brutally if given a chance, not just his team of Pokémon; he believe that to defeat a monster, one must be a monster to do so, thus most of his battle method are considered unethical. All the more reason why he earn the title as the Pokémon Master.

Despite the tense situation, Red is the one who broke the silent with a chuckle. Arceus remain his stance, confuse at best, "Wow Arceus, for a minute there I just lose myself to my own rage. Gotta keep this cheek smiling you know? Don't want to go all out again like last time we both had a scuffle."

Arceus nod, "Yes, let's not have that happen again."

There was a long silence after that, both human and Pokémon try to cool their head down before another torrent of question and answer are thrown in. Red broke the silence first after what seems to be eternity staring at the legendary Origin Pokémon eye to eye, "So how is that little brat?" Red asked, regarding the Chosen One, "Last I heard he's flew to Unova, pretty impressive for a brat who didn't earn half of the League official badge on all region through hardship."

"That is no longer my concern; the duo Tao Legendaries will look after him from now on. Unova is not under my jurisdiction."

"Ah, but it is still under your command. The similarity, both in duty and the scale of all things are ruled by one. Similar to the Elite Four on all four region, - _three _for that matter, has smaller leader in a form of Gym Leaders, exist to ensure stability and balance between command, relaying any form of information back to their higher position leader. These means that while the top leader has no power to issue a direct action to its lesser member, it does not mean he has no voice to judge and attempt political action, and if all else fails, attempt a more hostile approach."

"I... I'm not sure I follow..." Arceus ponder.

Red let a sigh, smirking at the Origin Pokémon, "Of course you don't but allow me simplify things; you of all legendary Origin Pokémon are given the seat of the Origin throne simply because you are the last of your kind and thus it was your sacred duty to govern the power and ensure the stability between light and dark. As you are well aware, three of your offspring govern time, space and void. But even then these task take up too much power and cannot be perfectly scale in balance without upsetting one on each side. Three of your offspring most likely create another three leaders, and they too create subsequent leaders. This progress effectively creates lesser legendary leaders which continue to do so repeatedly. Eventually these supposing leaders done more harm than good, thus in order to balance it much further, these leaders are forced to reduce lower tier Legendaries into pseudo-Legendaries. In theory, it didn't make much sense since now you have more sub-leaders than you should, doing things under your nose and all that crap, but having that many leader from across the region, and across the continent for that matter will quickly alert you. That's how you are alerted by the calamity that would occurred, that is how you become aware of the repeated danger, and that is how at the last minute you rally all those Legendaries; all those region leaders to drop whatever their doing and lend a hand to avert the repeated mistake."

Arceus blink, awe at Red's logic. It makes perfect sense; he may have eyes and ears on the planet where Pokémon live in, but he never really think it would be catastrophic enough to do so personally, even if he kept a close eye at the problem. It was only when the corruption were quickly identified by one of his agents that brought his divine attention, and divine retribution, "I'm shocked," Arceus said, "You have such knowledge on these... Why am I not aware of this level of intelligence from you much earlier?"

Red wave he's hand, dismissing Arceus possible train of thoughts, "Well, before I was a Pokémon Master, I did in fact become region champion on Kanto and Johto alone before... you know, all this shit happen to me." the trainer in red starts chuckling, "An army of alien DNA Pokémon - Deoxy, came to a quiet town, murdering people, poisoning the atmosphere, literally turn Pokémon against its former friends and trainers. The Pokémon league send in their best trainers of all region to fight back, like a soldier but a far cry from today's Pokémon Ranger. I was one of them being send in, with a few friends of my own. I manage to hold them off, so are a few of my partners from Sinnoh and Hoenn, telling the locals to run. Back then there were a ton of these dragon legendary, one of their leader was called Laia, a Latias. Very friendly, passionate... creepily affectionate to humans, love to sing. She was among the casualties before delivering two foal. She help a lot, but the battle took heavy toll on everyone. I remember battling Deoxy alone; it was yellow-gold, the rarest of the breed, going toe-to-toe with this thing, with all my Pokémon exhausted after battling uncountable number of corrupt Pokémon and legendary alike. Manage to beat the yellow-gold coloured Deoxy's own game by smashing it between a wall and the beam of steel that crash into it. In its dying words, and out of my freaking mind to stand on top of him heroically, that Deoxy decides to turn me into stone."

Arceus nod, "Yes, the battle was over since you have best the alien Legendary all by yourself in a literal perspective. Out of pity, Jirachi grant a wish by your friends. Not once but all three wishes. Not only did you revive from your statue form, the power Jirachi apply may have been..." Arceus trail off, determine to find a suitable phase, "...overpowered, for a lag of better words."

"Yeah... That kinda comes with a surprise knowing that the young Professor Oak I knew is now aging and I haven't even aged since then. Staying in this icicle peak probably answer a few tangible question as well... but I digress."

Arceus simple nod acknowledgeable and has one more question to Red, "You said you are anchored here, yet I notice that you also explore the other reaches of the region. Care to explain?"

"Why is our discussions from Christmas event stir so far from the origin topic again?"

Arceus roll his eyes in boredom, "Just answer my question."

"Big surprise," Red mumble under his breathe, noticing Arceus facial action almost immediately, "I am not completely anchored here, simply not being allowed to be away for too long and have all the Pokémon living in Mt. Silver starts having a turf war during my absences. It was bad enough that my responsibility to look after these wild Pokémon increase tenfold each time I travel away, but to participate and fulfilling my duty as a Pokémon trainer in light of recent event has shorten my free time on anything. There are times I wish someone else would take my place, to be this fable 'Last boss for the good guys' for a change. It... drains me."

"If you want out, then you should lower yourself to the ability where you could easily be beaten."

Red pulls a sad smile, "Unfortunately, I can't; I'm a Pokémon Master, and furthermore, a Pokémon trainer. I live at the thrill of being challenged, and if I lower myself just because I was greedy to get out of this fate, I could potentially doom the world by giving the victor over this cheated battle and have him or her the same level of responsibility as I have when they are not ready." Red pause as he stare face to face at Arceus, "I have my own dignity, my honour and my reputation! I will not lower myself to those who think they are fit to carry such titles when they are not ready for such consequences! This world is far larger than any trainer across the world can grasp upon, and once they found out the truth they will have to accept the harsh reality regarding it! Just as I have when I took the mantle of Pokémon Master; I know the danger, the looming doom at the distance, the imminent scheme that had yet to be reveal! No one should go through that! No one should go through what I had suffered just so they can carry that title like a gift, completely bliss with what at stake!"

Arceus remain silent, knowing that Red held high regard on his own ideology. He is right after all; the catastrophic event that happen a few months ago is a tragic event, but that still remain pale in comparison on what might happen in a far future; Lady Giratina foresaw it, Lady Dialga envisioned by her frightful sight in her dreams, and even Lord Palkia stare at the void of space worried his heart out, all foretell a coming apocalypse - countless worlds burn asunder, and only this world and their champions can hold the bitter line between victory and defeat. Arceus pray it will not be the latter.

Red felt a light tug from the end of his dark blue pants. His yellow electric rodent - a Pikachu, tugs his pants signalling a Pokémon trainer in red uniform that an unexpected quest of sort has been spotted from the distance. Red reply by picking his Pokémon up before rewarding the yellow electric rodent a rub at its chin. Red grin softly, "Looks like another Pokémon trainer is up to challenge me again. I wonder who could it be this time?"

"I could name a few," Arceus answered, "I sense a familiar aura from this particular trainer, one from who help the battle a few months pass against UAAF. There are two more members tagging along, a companion of sort."

"Well, thank you for spoiling me, Arceus. I wanted to see the surprise myself." Red huff, rolling his eyes.

Arceus chuckle at the trainer in red, "Since you're about to perform your duty as a Pokémon Master and as one of the more qualified trainer on Earth, I shall leave you and your judgement. I'm sure you'll eventually find what you require before the end comes."

"Actually I've been thinking about that subject as a qualified trainer. I'm thinking about paying a visit to Unova, especially the Pokémon League Ultimate Cup Celebration. It's about time the so-called fable myth trainer makes an entrance to the whole world." Red said passively.

Arceus blinks, "But what about the wild Pokémon on Mt. Silver? I thought you said your absence will cause the Pokémon to become restless."

"I gather being absence for a month would really be qualified as 'causing wild Pokémon to start killing one another' motive. Besides, they are an obedient bunch, and if they really do starts to kill each other or rampage down to Kanto/Johto, I can always ask Mewtwo or Epsilon to look after them."

"I see..." the legendary Origin Pokémon reply, pondering the connection between him and the Pokémon Master, "Then, I shall take my leave. Again, please reconsider to visit the Hall of Origin; Palkia and Dialga as well as Giratina miss sparring with you and your well train Pokémon."

"I hold no promise." Red pull a smirk, tip his hat slightly down.

Just as Arceus about to leave, Red stop him, "Hey, Arceus?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Thanks... For everything. Really. You're like a dad I never had."

Arceus snuff at that comment, but manage to crack a smile, "And you're like a son I had to bicker all day long."

"You already have three, what about adding me into the rooster for good measure?"

"Only if you agree on the next Christmas celebrations reunion."

Red sigh, "Again, I make no promise."

As the legendary Origin Pokémon wisp away in a blink of an eye, the mythical Pokémon Trainer Red turn around facing the small path where most Pokémon trainer arrive to challenge him. He waited with anticipation, hearing that this person once drench into the bloody battlefield against the UAAF. He has his hopes up, and his mind continue to fathom who it could be with pure excitement while still remaining emotionless; he couldn't afford to lose his cool just yet.

Despite that the wind blowing pass his ears and the snowy blizzard makes visibility poor with equally ominous cries, the distance human voice from afar caught his attention, though this cause Red to blink in astound; it sound suspiciously familiar, almost childlike, "Come on! Just a few step more!"

"This blizzard is blocking my view! I can't see where I'm going!" the second voice cried, female from the sound of it. It doesn't sound familiar to Red. "Do you even know where you're going?!"

"Trust her! She's been here before, so she should in theory knows where she's going!" the third voice, harsh tone - male, reply aloud.

"Brr! This is crazy! It's so darn cold up here! I really hope your right about this mythical trainer waiting up here! For all I know he could have been frozen to death!" the second voice throws a small fit, "Seriously now, dragging us from Sinnoh then to Hoenn, then have us two expected to get all 16 badge, in less than a week I should add, so we can climb up here before the Unova Circuit League! And I just had my hair done at Vermillion City!"

"Oh, pipe down you, Sasha, you've been complaining about YOUR problem since you lost to her."

"Well it's not MY fault she looks like an innocent child at her tender age of 14; how should I know she has so many powerful Pokémon under her belt?!" the identified Pokémon trainer, Sasha revolt, "And what about you Edward? How come a tactical genius in Pokémon battle fall flat under her... her completely flawed strategy?!"

"Sasha, I was just careless, we've been over this a hundred times already..." the male trainer, Edward sigh, "I'm not going hear the end of this am I?"

As the two trainer bicker like a married couple, the youngest member got up to the flat platform, followed by a tall, golden Scizor. Red notice the familiar Scizor, and instantly knows who it is based on the Pokémon alone. The small, childlike trainer that stood before Red no longer have that same naïve expression; she has change ever since her last battle against him, and has learn a new tricks or two now. She offer a wide, serious smile, her eyes shine with enthusiasm, and her golden Scizor share the same level of seriousness at Red, not as a sign of hostility, but respect. The two trainer stop bickering the moment they notice the childlike Pokémon trainer standing still on top of the flat platform, and to their amazement, stood just the opposite, the mythical Pokémon Master.

"Is... is that...?"

"In all my years... I... I thought it was a hoax..."

"He's no hoax, Edward," Raine reply, "He's real. And I've returned. Just as I promise... Red!"

Red smirk willingly, tipping his hat as a method of communication, "..."

"I'm sure you already know this, Red, but I'm not here to take your title." Raine starts off, which the mythical Pokémon trainer Red took notice, "I'm nowhere near your ability - this, I know. However, my reason of being here is to see how much improvement I've progress since our last battle. I no longer care about title, or the reward, or whatever privilege for being as such; I'm here to prove to you that my trained Pokémon isn't a tool as you previously claim! They are my friends, my companion, my family! Get ready, Red, I'm going against you at full force!"

_My, she has grown, _thought Red, _she may not be the best, or powerful enough to satisfy my expectations, but I expect nothing from a trainer who thrived to be the best._

Just like before, Red accepts her challenge, with a genuine neutral smile, his honest eye shine into Raine, and a Pokéball in hand. He said no words, but in his heart, and in mind, Red mentally reply, '_Give me your best shot, Pokémon Trainer!_'

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Done! If any of you is wondering who those two characters are with my original OC which I send and approved by SOTF, they are mine; namely Edward the Pokémon Battler and Sasha the Elite Pokémon Trainer, a companion to Raine and a heated rival respectively. Both character had yet to exist in my own version of Pokémon fanfic, but as of now it looks like they will have to be contend to stay with SOTF for a brief moment. For those who did not know, the strange broadcast station 8.88 is actually a reference to the Ruins of Alph when you open the radio station in the ruins or in the general location. They are many creepypasta regarding this, one of which draws a close similarity to the battle against Arceus, which is why Red calmly state 'That can't be good' comment. Read ad review please!


End file.
